


Sex and Candy

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunks are too small, Harry's been sucking on candy all day, Louis doesn't usually want it this way, and the others may or may not like listening in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Marcy Playground's [Sex and Candy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KT-r2vHeMM&feature=kp)

“Why do the bunks have to be so god damned small?” Harry whines, shifting under Louis, who was squished between Harry and the bottom of Liam’s bunk. They’re on the tour bus, currently on the way to their last show of the tour; where? They aren’t  sure, they just know that this is a big deal and they both want to be pumped and in a fantastic mood for tomorrow. (And Harry’s been eating and sucking on candy all day, just to tease Louis, and now Louis wants to get him back).

Louis pinches Harry’s side softly, right on his love handle, which has Harry squirming, and continues his assault to Harry’s chest and nipples. He mumbled something but Harry couldn't tell what it was and he really doesn’t care, too caught up in the feeling of Louis’ lips. But Louis decides to pull away and smirk up at Harry's somehwhat soft groan. “Calm it, Haz. I have an idea but we have to stay quiet, ‘kay?” The other four are all asleep, they can tell by Niall’s soft snoring, Liam finally not squirming around as much above them, and Zayn’s heavy breathing instead of short, quick breaths.

Harry lifts an eyebrow in confusion but follows Louis out of the bunk, making sure to keep as quiet as he possibly can. Louis is grasping Harry’s hands and dragging him off to the back of the bus, where the couch and TV is. He quietly and quickly shuts the door and pushes Harry down into the end of the couch in a very dominant way- he’s always been the more dominant one in the relationship and they both like it that way.

Harry is watching Louis as he pulls both their boxers and t-shirts off, Harry already half hard. “Haz,” Louis whispers. “You have to be quiet. Can you do that for me?” Harry nods, biting his lip. He knows how to be quiet when he needs to be. Louis is only loud when he bottoms, which that doesn’t happen as often as it should, at least not very often while they're on tour, so he has a hunch they'll be fine.

Louis is running his hands up and down Harry’s naked thighs, the only light coming from the moon and stars through the window, soft glow illuminating Harry’s pale skin so perfectly. Harry spreads his legs as wide as he can without hurting himself, giving Louis the most beautiful view of his half hard cock and bollocks, all nestled in a perfect crop of short hair, because Harry hates bing hairy and when he is it has to be styled. Louis can just barely see the pink rim of Harry's hole, still swollen just the slightest from their events earlier that morning. See, the problem is that, even though Louis loves the feeling of being in control, he just loses everything when Harry does this. Harry will strut around in his birthday suit all of the time and he’ll show off, but when it’s just the two of them and Harry has that fucking smirk on his face, twirling his curls, all spread out and in the open for Louis only…

It’s a killer sight, literally. Louis thinks that he might die if he stares for too long; Harry is just too perfect. His dark tattoos are standing out more than usual against his porcelain skin, and Louis has the sudden urge to suck on every single one of them, but he doesn’t have the strength to move. All he can do is continue kneeling on the ground in front of his boyfriend, mouth open and eyes glossed over.

Harry loves when Louis gets like this too because Louis is never just sitting there when they’re both naked and hard. Louis’ always doing something, whether that's talking, touching, teasing, or even tasting. Point is, Louis' been like this few enough times Harry could count them on both his hands and still have three fingers left over, and he remembers each and every time this has happened. What Louis wanted him to do, what went down. Harry's maybe a bit over excited; he knows how to contain his excitment when needed, especially in times like this.

Harry scoots a little closer to the edge of the couch, basically placing his half hard cock right in front of Louis and those pink lips. “Lou,” Harry whispers quietly, his low voice helping to keep him quiet. Louis glances up a couple of times, running his eyes all over Harry’s body in an appreciative way. “It’s my turn,” Harry whispers, both of them knowing what he means. “Gonna do what I say, yeah?” Harry’s very happy right now, he’s going to have his way with Louis and Louis is going to love it. Louis has bottomed quite a bit, but he hates when other people are in control of him, of his life (hints as to why he hates Modest! with a passion almost as big as his love for Harry) (almost). And so it's rare when he'll get like this, will want this from Harry.

“Yeah,” Louis says, nodding a little too quickly. He places his hands on Harry’s thighs, right above his knees with a  very innocent, pleading look. He chides himself in his mind for just giving himself up, but what other choice does he have? He secretly loves when they switch the rolls, only on certain occasions though. Like tonight. (He'd never admit admit to liking this. Wouldn't ever have to; Harry figured it out himself a long time ago.)

“Hm..” Harry quietly chuckled, running his fingers through Louis’ fringe and along his sharp cheek bone, down to his lips. “Gonna put these to use. You’re gonna suck me off, then I’m gonna make sweet love to you.” He knows how much Louis dislikes saying that, how cheesy Louis thinks it sounds, but he doesn't care. He knows Louis won't correct him or scold him for saying that in a time like this. To his surprise, Louis whimpers, already leaning his head forward and licking around Harry’s shaft. He maybe expected a little frown. He maybe doesn't care anymore.

It’s not very often that Louis will give head either, no, that’s mostly been Harry’s job. Louis likes rimming more, loves the way Harry’s soft, tight hole will slowly open up to his mouth, how he could make Harry come with just his tongue. Harry doesn't really care who does what, as long as something happens. And Louis is ace at using his tongue, could probably give a class on it. (Harry wouldn't mind that, wouldn't mind having to show his bum to a class of people, he'd have Louis in one of the most amazing ways ever, that's all he'd care about.)

Harry's brought away from his stupid thoughts, scolding himself for letting his mind wander in a time like this, a time when Louis keeps kitten licking over Harry’s cock, his blue eyes staring up into bold, green ones. Harry has to grip the arm of the couch and Louis’ hair because he loves this. Slowly, he pulls Louis’ head back up so it hovers right above his dick, his tip pressing into Louis’ lips. Without a warning, Louis wraps his pink, wet lips around Harry’s head, making Harry shudder. He has to stay quiet, damnit.

Louis feels Harry growing harder against his tongue and starts to suck, hard. He may not do this often, but he sure does know how, perfectly Harry would add.

In a split second, Louis is shoving his mouth down, still licking and sucking, trying to get Harry to harden completely; the sooner the better. Louis’ just as excited to this as all the boys were when Zayn agreed to do body shots with them. Louis remembers that, remembers Harry getting a bit jealous because Louis was drunk, more so on licking Zayn's perfect body than he was on the alcohol, and Louis wouldn't stop nipping and licking over the contours of Zayn's perfectly sculpted body, and because Zayn's so perfect Louis kissed him, even though he was aware of Harry standing right next to him. It’s when his forehead is pressed against Harry’s tummy, that Harry pulls him off with a loud pop, Harry panting like crazy. He’s almost red and fully hard up against his stomach now, a small bead of pearly precome becoming visible.

“Are you…” Harry states, out of breath, leaning forward to look down at Louis. Louis' been hard ever since they jumped out of the bunk when ever that was, and Harry smirks at him. Louis would really like to kiss that smirk off and fuck him into this couch, but Harry’s in control now, god forbid, which is why he hasn’t made any noise at all. “Go get the lube,” Harry instructs, leaning back against couch and watching as Louis scrambles to his feet, pulling on the closest boxers, and scampering out.

He's so fucking eager now, such a rare and wonderful sight, Harry thinks, mentally chuckling at himself. He doesn't understand why nobody likes his jokes, they're great. Maybe.

He isn’t aware that Louis is back until he hears Louis’ little whine, or whatever it was, and he looks up to see Louis. Naked again, now standing in front of him with a small bottle of lube in the right hand the looks suspiciously like Niall's that's always laying around. Niall doesn't hook up with people too often, rare unless it's Liam or Zayn, but he does wank off every day, and he doesn't care where he leaves his things. “What baby?” Harry sounds, pulling Louis to sit on his lap, thighs on either side of Harry’s waist.”What do you want me to do?” His voice is soft and sweet and Louis shudders.

It’s not supposed to be this way, Harry’s supposed to be in charge, Harry gets what he wants, not the other way around. So Louis tells him that. “Did I say you could speak?” Harry says demandingly, suddenly, pinching Louis’ bum. He's still giving Louis what he wants like this. “ Do not speak unless I tell you to. And keep your noises quiet, you’re loud when you let me near your arse.” With that, he flipped them over so Louis was laid out across the couch, Harry settling in between his legs. Their cocks slid together, Louis' breath hitching.

“ 'M gonna watch you open yourself up,” He says, opening the cap of the lube for Louis. Louis is just lying there with the most innocent and lustful eyes ever, as he quickly spreads some lubricant over two of his fingers. Harry sits back and is watching him with a lazy hand on his cock as Louis lowers his hand between his legs, past his cock and balls, down to his hole. He’s even tighter than Harry is, all pink and fluttery. “Relax,” Harry says, resting his hands on the insides of Louis’ thighs as Louis presses his index finger to him rim.

Slowly, with his face scrunched up but not taking his eyes off of Harry, he pushes his finger into his own tight heat, his thighs trembling. Harry notices this and rubs his thumbs soothingly on Louis’ thighs, still watching as Louis slowly pushes his glistening finger in and out. His hole is clenching and unclenching around the one finger, trying to get used to the intrusion, it being well over five months since he’s bottomed. It really has been a long time.

“C’mon, babe,” Harry whispers quietly, placing a kiss to the inside of Louis' knee. Louis quickens his pace, Harry shooting reassuring glances up to the smaller boy as often as he can. Harry’s always so sweet and loving, even when he’s in control.

Within a few more pumps, Louis decides to add another finger, making Harry gasp, “Already?” The stretch burns a little, Louis not being used to it, but he wants to hurry, he wants Harry sooo bad. The faster he preps himself the faster he’ll be able to feel Harry filling him up completely, even if that meand having a slight limp in the morning hours. He can see the knowing and maybe jealous glint in Zayn's eyes, can hear Niall's outburst of laughs, and can feel the teasing bum smacks from Liam, already. His thighs are still trembling, as he pushes the two fingers as deep in himself as he can from his angle, small whimpers slipping from his mouth.

“Sh… Babe, shh…” Harry coos, running his hands up to Louis chest, tweaking his nipples, then all the way back down to the insides of his thighs.

The sight of Louis speeding his two fingers up and twisting them made Harry bite his lip. Louis shouldn't be twisting and curling his fingers like that so soon, could hurt himself. Harry didn't realise he spoke this until Louis huffed, and in a instant, he pushed a third digit in, still going as fast as before. Harry is honestly surprised at that; he didn’t think Louis would open up so easily in such short time. Especially after it being so long since he's done this. Louis lets out a small moan, his whole body erupting with a violent shake, and when his eyes met Harry’s, Harry could that he’d found his prostate.

Keeping his fingers away from his prostate as much as he could, Louis still pumped them in and out, so he'd be loose enough soon without coming. He doesn’t want to come unless it is because of Harry inside of him. It’s as if that thought just made his hole ten times looser because Louis is slipping his fingers in and out very easily now and it only feels good now, no pain or burning or stinging or stretch.

“Haz,” He whispered brokenly, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on a pair discarded boxers from the floor. “I'm-"

“Shh.... Okay. God, you’re so beautiful, Lou,” Harry murmurs, leaning over the older boy to kiss him softly.

“Harry,” Louis groans, bucking his hips up. “C’mon please. I-“

“Shut up!” Harry whisper yells, staring down at Louis, with what looks to be a hard glare, but Harry's never really been good with unhappy emotions. “You have to be quie. I will, okay? Just. Calm down. I’ll take care of you.”

With that, Harry dipped his hand down and ran his fingers over Louis fluttering hole, not missing the sharp intake of breath from the one below him. Just to see the flash of pleasure across Louis' face, he pressed a finger in to the first knickle. “Gonna make you come on my dick. Think you can do that?” Harry asks, eyeing Louis’ leaking member. As dumb as the question was, because yes Louis can come on just Harry's dick duh, Harry still wanted to see Louis' reaction.

Louis’ eyes went wide but he nodded, lifting his legs up to wrap them around Harry’s waist as best as he could. Louis' needed this so much for so long, and he just now realised that. He can’t ever figure out why they don’t do this more often. All he knows is he's stretched open and harder than ever, watching his green eyed boy pick up the lube and pour some over his palm, then making sure it was spread evenly and well enough over his (my fucking god huge) cock.

This is it. Harry’s leaning his body down against Louis, aligning his tip with Louis’ entrance. Harry is big, Louis does remember that, his mouth remembered that just a bit ago. He’s big and Louis wiggles his bum a little, feeling Harry press and stretch his rim. Harry’s eyes are blown, the barely visable green very dark, and they are both staring into each other’s as Harry slowly starts to push in. Louis is loud. He can't help the moans and groans escaping, Harry having to force his mouth upon Louis’ to keep him quiet. Anybody in Louis' position would be loud. Stupid Harry and his impeccable self.

Harry keeps going until he’s bottomed out, though slow, hips right against the most amazing bum ever, Louis’ legs still wrapped around Harry while Harry has his whole chest pressed against Louis’. Louis has his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, holding onto his biceps because Harry is so fucking big. He’s taking deep breaths, trying not to clench around him to tight or leave bruises on his arms. Like Harry would care. “Love you, Lou,” Harry whispers, running his fingers along Louis’ sides, waiting until he adjusts.

The thing is, Louis’ just so tight, even through the prep. Tighter than any other boy or girl Harry’s been with. He’s always just so warm and tight; Harry doesn’t know how long he’ll last. He’s been hard for a while and watching Louis work himself open took a toll on him.

“Harry?”

“I said don’t talk,” Harry says softly. Yes, he has the upperhand, but he’s not going to yell at Louis. He lifts his head up so he can see Louis’ face and lets out a, “Hmm..” running his fingers along Louis’ cheek.

But Louis isn’t going to talk, he wants to do what Harry wants him to, so he just puckers his lips in the cutest way possible, asking for a kiss. Harry would be the dumbest himan being on the face of the planet to refuse. He leans down and presses his lips to Louis’ softly at first, as if he were a baby kitten and got scared easily. But Louis’ hands came up and tangled in Harry’s soft curls, tugging them and kissing Harry more. He wants Harry to kiss him crazy, to get his mind off of the gigantic cock deep inside of him that he's still adapting to.

Louis’ just so fit and flawless, Harry thinks to himself as he deepens the kiss, letting his tongue slip into Louis’ mouth. He’s starting to shake from not being able to move, it’s almost torture (But. It’s not, because he knows what torture is. No thanks to Louis and his stupid toys.)

Louis drags his hands down and starts clawing at Harry’s chest as best he can and Harry gets it, he knows. He can tell by the way of the almost silent whines from Louis’ throat and the way he was shaking, that he wanted- needed Harry to move. “Want me to move?” Harry still asks because he's an arse hole. He has the sudden urge to bite a mark somehwere on Louis' It Is What It Is tattoo, so he does.

Louis nodds aanyways, wiggling his hips, trying to catch Harry’s eyes with his own. When he finally does, he can see the blaze in his eyes, burning like fire, and the small smile that forms on Louis’ lips as Harry starts to pull out is so amazing.

They’re both already covered in a thin sheen of sweat and Harry is now almost all the way out, with just the head in, his legs shaking with the need to just shove into him. But he’s not going to- can’t. He loves Louis too much, wouldn’t hurt him on purpose ever. Unless, of course, under certain curcumstances. “I love you, Louis,” Harry whispers, then starts to push back in, slowly of course. “Quiet babe.”

Louis’ body in tingling on over, burning with a passion. Harry's filling him up in the most perfect way. He loves Harry sooo much wouldn’t trust anybody else on the face of any planet to do this to him except Harry.

Harry’s hips are pressed right with his bum again and they’re both just staring at each other as Harry pulls back out. It’s sooo hard for Louis to stay quiet, the amazing feeling of the stretch and being full. He doesn’t know how long it’ll be before he breaks. He’s clenching his eyes shut as Harry pushes back in, a little harder and quicker this time. Harry mumbled something about I love you and stuff, but he can’t really think straight right now, not with this huge dick going in and out of him.

Harry’s whole body is basically covering his, Harry’s head hanging right above Louis’. Louis’ looks so wrecked already, and so beautiful. His tan skin looks very yummy in the moonlight and it takes all that Harry has to not lean down and start sucking on every inch of skin he can. And then some, as it turns out, since he catches himself right before biting Louis' neck. Louis seems to be opening for him a lot quicker than Harry thought he would, surprisingly, already feeling looser than before.

“Louis?” Harry whispers, picking up the pace of his thrusts. “This okay?” Louis nodds, of course he fucking nods, moving his hips up to meet Harry’s, hands running down to hold onto Harry’s back. He always needs something to hold on to in moments like these. Louis loves Harry so much, with all his heart, feels like he is going to explode, spreading throughout his veins and making him sweat even more.Though that could just be the impending orgasm forming in his gut.

Harry gets up on his elbows so he could get a better angle to his thrusts, going a bit quicker than before and kissing along Louis’ collarbones. Louis feels so good around Harry, so hot and tight, Harry can feel himself shuddering from it as he continues his thrusts out and in. He leans down and licks over both of Louis’ nipples. A small yelp is heard from below him.

Louis cups Harry’s face and makes him look up. He needs it harder, and he bites his lip, whining, trying to silently tell Harry this. Harry must get it because he gives one quick nod and on his next thrust, he pushes in harder than before.

The pleasure shoots through Louis as Harry continues this, this hard thrusting. It’s almost too much; feels so amazing and he just cannot get enough. His legs tighten around Harry’s waist and he pulls Harry back down for another kiss, long and deep, loving, wonderful. Harry’s thrusting slowly gets harder without him even realizing it.

It’s just. Louis' so... amazingly perfect, warm. The pressure on his dick is, well it’s something. He can already feel himself getting there, and they haven’t even been at it for as long as he’d like.

Harry notices the tightening of Louis’ grip on his arms, notices how Louis’ breaths have become quick, a quiet moan slipping out every now and again. “Boo,” he whispers, not slowing down his movements. “Babe, deep breaths, yeah?” Louis just nods, squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on his breathing. It’s hard, what with the way Harry just shifted a bit and plunged right into his prostate.

“Oh,” he lets out, not as much a whisper as it should’ve been.

“Shh.. There?” Harry says, thrusting head on into Louis’ prostate. Louis cried out, making Harry slip his hand over Louis’ mouth. He guesses that’s it, and he continues to drive, hard, into Louis’ prostate.

Louis’ making these little noises in the back of his throat, dragging his nails up Harry’s back. He needs to touch himself, it hurts so much; his dick feels like it could explode any moment and he just burns with the need to touch. If he were able just squeeze himself, just once, he’d be done; that would push him over the edge that he’s been on forever now. “Haz. I-I need-“

“Shh…” Harry cut Louis’ whispering off, pushing their lips together roughly. “I know what you need. But I told you, I’m not touching you.” Louis whines high in his throat, pushing down onto Harry in rhythm with his thrusts. He’s so close. So, so close now.

He opens his eyes and looks straight into blazing green, letting out as soft “Harry,” when Harry struck his prostate again

That did something to Harry. He doesn’t know what, or why even. When Louis said his name like that, it was like a whole new wave of something he's never felt before, something he liked. “Say it- say it again,” Harry growls in Louis’ ear, pinching his hip. “My name, say it"

Louis’ confused but does as he’s told anyways, breathing heavily. “Harry,” he says, a little louder this time, digging his nails into Harry’s shoulders. Harry’s now snapping his hips into him, holding his sides.

“Louder,” he growls, leaning down and licking over Louis’ left nipple, biting it.

“Harry,” Louis said, lip caught between his teetb, very confused. They have to stay quiet or they could wake the boys up.

Harry shakes his head; that’s not what he wanted. He thrusted into Louis as hard as he could, angling perfectly. “Louder, damnit.”

“What?” Louis breathes, whimpering because Harry’s now pounding into him as hard as he can and Louis can’t help but push back down, curls his fingers in his own hair a bit, before going up to Harry's.

“Fucking scream my name, Lou. Do it,” Harry says, leaning back down and sucking on Louis’ right nipple, hard.

“Oh-Oh god,” Louis lets out. He bites down on his lip, the sensation of Harry’s mouth on one of his most sensitive spots. It’s all just overwhelming; Harry filling him up over and over quickly, Harry’s mouth doing wonders. He does as told. “Harry! Yes, please. I’m-I’m-” The heat is building up so quickly, starting in the pit of his stomach, spreading and curling out and around through him.

Harry stops, looking at Louis and knowing he was just about there, and so he decided yeah, I’ll let him come and he leans up and dips his tongue into Louis’ mouth, pounding as hard as he could before- “Oh-ngghh. H-Har-I… Harry!” Louis shouts, shaking violently. Fuck, even the busdriver probably heard that. His body felt on fire as he came all over his front, eyes slipping shut from the force of his orgasm.

The feeling of Louis squeezing almost too tightly around him as he pushed back in, the way Louis was moaning his name right into his mouth, had him coming to, filling Louis right up to the brim. He continued to thrust, slowly though, to help himself and Louis ride out their highs.

It was a while before Louis was finally, well, somewhat down from his high and he started whimpering for Harry to stop, so he did. He slowed down to a stop, still buried deep in him, breathing into Louis’ neck. And. He just loves Louis so much, couldn’t imagine a life without him. He’s freaking exhausted, but he loves it that way; he loves when he and Louis will tire themselves out so much like this. Another round would probably kill him, no matter how appealing it sounded. They have to let the boys sleep sometime though.

“H-Haz?” Louis breaths, quieter than ever, wiggling up a little so Harry could slip out. He feels as if he just died and came back, knows he’ll have a slight limp tomorrow, but he can’t bring himself to care right now. He just knows that Harry is lying on top of him, their whole bodies pressed together in the most intimate way, sharing body warmth.

“Lou?” Harry says, lifting his head up and looking at Louis, who’s eyes are still closed. There's a single tear track going down Louis' left cheek, a sure sign that this truly was amazing. Louis' never cried during sex. He kisses each of his eyelids, then moves down to peck his nose, and then to his lips, pressing a long and lazy kiss to them.

Louis finally musters up enough energy to open his eyes and sighs, smiling up at Harry in the cutest way possible. “I love you so much,” he says, voice wrecked and tired.

Harry hums. “I love you to, babe.” He’s drawing circles into Louis’ cheek, leaning back down to kiss him again. “Wanna clean up now?” Louis just nods, closing his eyes and knowing Harry will do it for him. And so, Harry reaches on the floor and picks up Louis’ already dirty boxers and wipes both himself and Louis down, being extra careful around his bum.

“Can’t even begin to explain how amazing that was,” Louis starts, pulling Harry back down for another kiss.

“I know,” Harry replies, pecking Louis one more time before scooping him up in his arms. “Let’s go to bed.” He carries Louis out of the back, dropping the soiled boxers in the hamper and snatching two clean ones out of the nearest suitcase. Who cares who's it is. They get them on and then Harry climbs into his bunk with Louis snuggling up to him, his eyes already drooping. They’re both still hazed from their earlier orgasms, and neither are surprised when Liam speaks up.

“You two finally done?” His head pokes out above them and he’s smirking. Instead of the rough, sexy look he has all the time, during the dead of night, when he's tired, Liam looks softer, smaller, and Louis appreciates that a lot.

“Better be in a damn good mood tomorrow, after that?” Zayn scoffs. Louis rolls his eyes, then when he realises Zayn probably knew he rolled his eyes, flips Zayn the bird. "Maybe tomorrow," Zayn whispers.

“You know you’re making me breakfast, right?” Niall says, throwing a pillow at them, the cute cupcake he is.

Harry chuckles, throwing it back. “Yes, we’ll be in a great mood, and I will be the only one cooking. This bugger here can’t cook to save his life,” Harry says quietly, kissing Louis’ neck. Louis replies by playfully hitting his chest.

“I’m guessing Harry topped tonight?” Liam said, slipping back down into his own bunk.

“How would you know?” Louis asked, running his fingers along Harry’s soft, soft skin. They’re both always so soft after events like that.

He hears Niall groan from his bunk across the small aisle. “You were loud as fuck, Louis. You’re never that loud.”

“And,” Zayn chimed in. “When you top, you two are quieter than ever. The only way we can tell if you’ve done it is if both of you are all blushy and giddy.”

Louis groans, but not too loudly because he’s pretty sure Harry has fallen asleep already.“Are you pervs always listening in on us? Fucking tits, if you’re so interested about gay sex you could’ve just asked us.”

“We don’t try to listen in on you. It’s kind of hard not to when you two are nearly screaming in the next room,” Zayn says tiredly. Even his tired, raspy voice is fucking sexy. Louis' lucky Zayn doesn't talk too much. Harry's alseep and he hasn't the energy to go again anyways.

“Go to bed, bloody wankers,” Louis calls out to everybody, already getting annoyed. He nuzzles his face in Harry’s soft curls, kissing his temple, and sighs. Harry smells like sex and candy.

They all chuckle at that, the other boys. They know better than to piss Louis off after he’s had amazing sex.


End file.
